Fate
by Secret-Wolf-Cub
Summary: Two lives so far apart will soon come together...One full of rejection...The other full of pointless relationships...How will it end?...Send a review and decide for yourself how this story ends...WARNING!...Sexual referances and offensive material


It was late and a storm was raging outside battering the windows with rain. Gaara lay quietly on his bed watching as the lightning darted across the darkened sky. Everything inside the house was still and silent. It was empty of any other life accept for the boy. Slowly Gaara shifted out from under his blankets and walked into the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for him to still be awake at this hour. In fact it was unusual for Gaara to sleep.

'Go away already…' He groaned as he felt the sands roughly caressing his ankles. Shikaku, the sand demon that had been sealed in his body, was the reason that Gaara had not slept for nearly all his life. He was afraid that in the moment he fell asleep, Shikaku would consume his body and never let go. Sighing heavily, Gaara took a bottle of water out and sipped it as he walked into the lounge room.

In another village a blonde boy with deep sapphire eyes screamed in pain when he felt his ribs breaking as a small group of men continued to kick him again and again.

'Stop it! Please!' He sobbed. The men scoffed in reply,

'Why should we?! You're the reason the 4th is dead!' Hearing this Naruto whimpered and bit his bottom lip. He knew it too well by now that the 4th Hokage had died sealing the nine tailed fox inside of his body when he was only a baby. Sobbing and whimpering Naruto took the beating as the men broke and fractured his limbs.

'HEY! STOP THAT!' Another man, a Shinobe of the village ran over and pulled the villagers back.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' He yelled at them as he picked the now unconscious Naruto up off the ground. The men muttered and walked off knowing better than to argue with Iruka. Sighing heavily, Iruka took the boy back to his small home near the edge of the village.

As the sun slowly crept into the emptiness of Gaara's apartment, Gaara walked into the bathroom and slipped out of his clothes. Gently he ran his hands over his body after turning the shower on. If there was nothing else he could feel, he knew he could feel this. Slowly he pulled and stroked his flesh. Moaning quietly from time to time. The fact that Shikaku was a part of him didn't help his lust for this feeling. Moaning, Gaara leant his head against the shower wall as the water flowed around him. He'd tried satisfying his lust while he was laying on his bed a few times, however the sand seemed to want to "help". it formed a clone of him and, although he enjoyed it, it annoyed him. He wanted this feeling to be his. Not Shikaku's.

'Nnnn……' Gaara panted softly as he felt a warmth growing more and more intense as he stroked himself. Lifting a leg up and moving to lean his back against the wall and press his foot up against the opposite wall, Gaara inserted two fingers into his entrance. The water was just reaching his crotch in this position. All these feelings made him feel so good. It made him feel. He lusted for this every moment of the day when he was in "training". he knew he could only do this now though.

'Ahhh!!!' Pressing back against the wall, Gaara came. His seed longingly discharging from his generously proportioned cock.

Snickering as he stood over the boy, the hooded stranger took out a scroll before placing it by the boys side. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and blink. He thought someone was the by his bed, but when he sat up, all that was there was a scroll that had fallen from beside him. Slowly he picked the scroll up and opened it. The was no label or description of what was inside, but when he saw the contents he knew exactly what it was. It was a jutsu scroll. Not just any old clone or chakra release jutsu, but one in which to bring back the dead. Naruto dropped the scroll gasping before picking it up and thinking. He knew with the kyuubi inside of him, he'd have enough chakra, however he also knew it was a forbidden jutsu. Still, he had to try.


End file.
